


Can I Kiss You?

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Georgewastaken, I can't write characters in character if my life depended on it, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, OOC, Please be nice, dreamnotfound, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: A Oneshot of Dream and George kissing for the first time.This is my first work on here, please be nice
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980298
Kudos: 167





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, this popped into my mind randomly and I wrote it down.
> 
> Dream and George have both stated they are okay with shipping, if either of them state they are uncomfortable with shipping and shipping fics, I will delete this.

“Can I kiss you?” Dream asked.

The butterflies in George’s stomach fluttered, “Yes, you can.”

Dream smiled, eyes soft, and leaded in, pressing their lips together.

Every cliche romance story would say fireworks went off in his mind and it was better than he ever imagined, ever dreamed.

When he kissed Dream thought, fireworks might have gone off, but George couldn’t tell you that. When he kissed Dream, the world could have ended and George wouldn’t have noticed or care, the on;y thing he could focus on was Dream’s lips pushing on his, Dream’s hands on his hips, how Dream’s hair felt between his fingers.

They had to pull away for air, Dream’s eyes, he was told then they were green, were soft, full of love and affection, Dream had a soft smile on his face and one Dream’s hands moved from his hip to his cheek.

George pulled Dream back down into his lips.

“Fuck, George,” Dream was panting, “You don’t even know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

George giggled, “I could say the same about you.”

Dream rested his forehead on George’s, “I love you.”

George hummed, “I love you too.”

Dream smiled.

George slipped his arms down around Dream’s neck.

Dream’s hand when back down to his hip.

They kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please me nice.


End file.
